Iceman
Bobby Drake is a student at the Xavier Institute and a well known class clown. '''Iceman '''is a member of the mutant superhero team the X-men, Background Born to William Robert Drake and Madeline Beatrice Bass-Drake, in the small suburb of Port Washington, in Long island New York, Bobby grew up a with a fairly normal childhood, a strict traditional catholic upringing, with a jew flavor just to keep him in line. He was an average kid, though he excelled in his math, even while being the class clown. But that all changed after his thirteenth birthday, while out on a date with his elementary school crush, a girl named Judy Harmon. A local bully by the name of Rocky Beasely showed up and started pushing Bobby around, trying to steal Judy away from him. Finally, Bobby's temper snapped, and his latent mutation rose to the surface, coating Bobbies hands in frost, and encasing Rocky in a block of ice from the neck down. Horrified and shocked at what he had done, he ran home. But once the local townspeople found out what he did, and what he was, they converged on his parents house, angry Frankenstein mob style. The local sherrif was forced to get involved and arrested Bobby, putting him in the local jailhouse for his own protection. But that night, he was sprung against his will by soon to be fellow X-Man Scott Summers, AKA Cyclops. Fleeing the town with Summers, Bobby was brought back to the Xavier mansion and introduced to the Proffessor Xavier, and was enrolled in school there. A short and tear laden call back home to his parents to explain things, and Bobby became a permanent resident of the Manor. It was there that Bobby was introduced to the rest of the majority of the X-Men. The Angel Warren, The incredibly intelligent Beast, Jean Grey, her smokin hot self, Dr. Ocular the one eyed sunglass salesman, and the Professor, modern day knights of the genetic table.. the team of powered youths( Except for the Professor.. who was old even then) who take it upon themselves to play a proactive role in pacifying the struggle between man and mutant, standing between the two sides. Told his unique gifts would be of great benefit to his fellow man, and allowed to join this team of X-Men. A year later and Bobby's world has been flipped upside down. He's done things he never thought possible before, both with his powers and in general. He's seen things that would turn most peoples hair white, and helped to stop it. He's helped stop Gang fights before they started, fought against other mutants hellbent on world domination, all the stuff from the comic books. He's a superhero.. and he's just getting started. Personality Bobby Drake is like the ice he manipulates transparent. He's devastatingly honest. He is very up-front with his emotions and his thoughts all the time, confronting life with a brutally honest humor. He's fond of pranks and jokes, cracking his freinds up when the tension get's too thick, normally by turning whatever aggression exists on himself. Logs Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Taken Category:North Salem